


Bea Pursuit

by Justitek



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justitek/pseuds/Justitek
Summary: Cars:Bea's 1999 Mazda RX7:https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTY4WDEwMjQ=/z/RRMAAOSworNcKNh0/$_86.JPGSonia's 2006 Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG:https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Mercedes_SL_front_20070523.jpgSean's 2015 Porsche Macan:https://www.netcarshow.com/Porsche-Macan-2015-1280-0e.jpg





	1. The Lucky Escape

It was a very gloomy evening. Bea in her unconscious mind felt like she floated in the air. The familiar voices and noises started to ring in her ears, only if she could have understood what the hell was going on.  
Sooner than later, she finally opened her eyes and noticed something wasn’t right. She scoped the area around and realized that she was in a scrap yard.  
  
By why she was there?  
  
She was in her Mazda RX7 and she wasn’t able to move much till she noticed something else…her both hands where taped to the steering wheel. Bea tried and tried to free her hands, but the tape was too well secured.  
  
At that moment Bea felt like giving up.  
  
Suddenly the car was released from the magnetic disc and landed inside the dismantle machine. The machine’s walls began to move, ready to crush the car with Bea together inside.  
  
Life flashed through Bea’s eyes.  
  
_‘’Not today Satan. Not today’’_, - she said.  
She bit a big slice of the tape with her teeth, loosing up the material so she could free her hands. She stretched her arms as much as she could, even it hurt like hell. The tape stretched together till it finally got less firm and with the final stretch, Bea released her hands. The walls were getting more close, it bent the car’s sides, windows were cracked up. Bea tried to get out the passenger window, but the gap between the window and wall was too narrow. There was no roof window to crawl through, but luckily the front window was shattered enough to give a good kick and get out before it was too late.  
Bea got out the car, there were another good thirty seconds till the car was fully crushed, she had very short time to escape the machine itself.  
Bea gave a good leap, climbed over the wall to the other side and landed safely onto the ground.  
  
Bea wanted to quietly run away from the area back to her auto garage, but the distance between the scrap yard and her place was 16 miles, nevertheless, the familiar voices stopped her from sprinting off. She squatted by the corner of the dismantle machine so she could hear properly what those people were talking. She carefully peeped for a quick spy and she immediately recognized the faces.  
  
Marie Winter, Sonia Stevens and their muscle Sean Brody.  
  
_‘’Go inside to check if she’s dead’’_, - Marie commanded Sean.  
_‘’What if she escaped?’’_.  
_‘’Seriously? You really think she would actually manage?’’_, - said Sonia ironically.  
_‘’But…what if?’’_.  
_‘’Even if she escaped, she wouldn’t be able to run away too far. We’ll find her and kill her’’_, - Marie grinned.  
  
Bea cursed inside her head, clueless of what she could do next.  
  
_‘’Erm, ladies?!’’_, - Sean spoke boomingly.  
Bea quickly without any doubt ran towards to one of their cars. Once she was inside, the ignition keys were in the hole.  
_‘’Dickhead of the year’’_, - Bea chuckled.  
_‘’What’s that noise?’’_, - Marie asked confusedly.  
Sonia peeked and saw Bea inside her Mercedes SL 55 AMG.  
_‘’She escaped...she escaped! Grab her!’_, - Sonia screamed at Sean.  
  
It was too late to grab Bea as she slammed on the pedal hard and drove off. Marie, Sonia and Sean quickly jumped into Sean’s Porsche Macan and started to chase. The scrap yard wasn’t that big to get lost, but Bea couldn’t find the exit due to such a rush. Bea dreadfully slammed through the yard’s gates and exited onto the street.  
Marie, Sonia and Sean were on her tail instantly. Bea needed some distraction so she could lose the bastards and seek for some hideout.  
The chase led them towards to the Harbour Bridge. On a last-minute Bea decided to push more on a gas, change direction and jump off the cliff into the water.  
_‘’What the fuck is she doing?’’_, - Sonia asked.  
_‘’She’s going to jump’’_, - Marie replied.  
_‘’She’s not going to survive’’_, - Sean added.  
_‘’Good. Will be less job for us to do’’_, - said Marie with pride.  
Before the Mercedes flew off the cliff and exploded at the rocky bottom, Bea jumped out the car onto the grass and ran as fast as she could. Sean saw Bea sprinting away, he quickly stopped the car and started to chase her by foot. He pointed a gun at Bea and shot a couple times, but the bullets hit the bridge’s concrete walls instead of her.  
  
Bea in some luck managed to escape.  
  
_‘’Fuck!’’_, - Sean damned.  
_‘’Calm down. She’s hurt from the jump, she’s going to be limping than running. Let’s go back to the car and find her’’_, - said Marie.  
_‘’She owns me a new Merc now’_’, - Sonia felt annoyed.  
_‘’Will you relax? I’ll get you another one’’_, - Marie patted Sonia's shoulder.  
  
Unfortunately Marie was wrong.  
Bea wasn’t hurt at all. She ran and ran till she approached a building with side staircase that led to the roof. She went up and laid low on a lookout for a car Sean was driving. Just a few minutes in, the car appeared entering the street where Bea was hiding. Bea kept looking through the cracks to see where they were heading, but her heart dropped to the ground when the matte Porsche stopped right by her building.  
_''Fuck my life''_, - Bea cursed frustratingly.  
Both Sean and Sonia got out the car, scanned the street to left and right while Marie, however, stayed inside the car. Bea laid low again not to be seen by them, but suddenly she heard footsteps on the staircase, getting closer and closer. Bea quickly and quietly walked to the other corner of the roof and hidden behind a huge vent box.  
  
The footsteps promptly stopped.  
  
Bea peeked to see what was happening and the moonlight gave away Sonia’s shadow. The shadow started to get closer to the vent that Bea hid tightly and mutely.   
**_*I’m a dead woman*_** she thought to herself.  
_‘’Guys! Come on, let’s go. She could be anywhere! We’ll start afresh tomorrow!’’_, - Marie directed loudly.  
_‘’Really?’’_, - Sean asked dumbly.  
_‘’Yes, really! Now let’s go’’_, - Marie finished.  
All three hopped inside the car and drove off.  
  
With the Mob gone out of sight, Bea took a deep breath.  
_‘’I need help’’_, - she confessed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars:  
Bea's 1999 Mazda RX7:  
https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTY4WDEwMjQ=/z/RRMAAOSworNcKNh0/$_86.JPG
> 
> Sonia's 2006 Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG:  
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Mercedes_SL_front_20070523.jpg
> 
> Sean's 2015 Porsche Macan:  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Porsche-Macan-2015-1280-0e.jpg


	2. Solution & Conclusion

After Bea’s lucky escape from the Mob, the redhead went to a local coffee shop where she entered and sat down by a table with a cup of coffee that was ordered for her. Her eyes then made contact with the person she urgently needed to meet.  
_‘’You look like crap’’_, - Bea’s sister smirked.  
_''Oh gee thanks’’_, - Bea pretended to be irritated then gave her little sister a huge hug.  
_‘’Word is you made a wrong turn, Bea’’_.  
_‘’No one ever got ahead sitting on their hands now did they, Franky?’’_, - Bea grinned.  
_‘’Nobody from our block at least. Your phone call scared me, big sis. You’re in deep shit and you need serious help. And I think I can get you out of this mess’’_, - said Franky.  
_‘’And my end?’’_.  
_‘’What you do best. What you do better than anyone. Right now, yes or no?’’_.  
_‘’You knew the answer before I even walked through the door’’_, - Bea smiled.  
_‘’Well then. Follow me’’_, - said Franky and grabbed the case that was under the table.  
  
Both walked to the back entry, through the corridors and to a small room with a small elevator inside. Before entering the room, both bumped in to a blonde woman who walked towards to the other exist. Bea made an eye contact with the blonde and felt something funny inside.  
  
Did her gaydar compass get activated?  
  
Franky looked up the security camera, gave a little nod and the elevator doors opened. She placed the case inside the elevator and shut the doors. The elevator went up to a anonymous person, opened the case and in return – contributed a small device.  
_‘’How’s Bridget?’’_, - Bea asked while both waited.  
_‘’She’s all okay. Why asking?’’_.  
_‘’Just out of politeness’’_.  
_‘’You never liked her and never cared’’_.  
_‘’Like I said…out of politeness’’_, - Bea looked at Franky seriously then smiled. Franky only shook her head.  
  
When Franky get her hands on the device, she gave it to Bea. Both then walked out through the same exit doors as the blonde woman had done short while ago.  
_‘’The race is from Sydney to Adelaide, there are 20 best racers assembled. You win, I will handle your problem and give you a 10% cut’’_, - Franky explained.  
_‘’Woah woah…10%?’’_.  
_‘’The purse is 25 million. Do the math’’_, - Franky smirked.  
Both walked out to the back alley where Franky’s Ferrari stood.  
_‘’Can I drive? Pleaaaase?’’_, - Bea asked Franky like a 5-year-old for a candy whilst appreciated Ferrari’s beauty.  
_‘’No. Now, get in. I’ll take you to safehouse for couple days. This device will keep us in touch. You’ll have 3 days to work on your car and be ready by Friday afternoon’’_, - Franky explained.  
_‘’Did my garage got raided by the Mob?’’_, - Bea was curious.  
_‘’Yes, why?’’_.  
_‘’Did they raid the basement too?’’_.  
_‘’Yes…’’_.  
_‘’Well fuck!’’_.  
_‘’Why? What was there?’’_.  
_‘’I kept 2 cars there that hit 100mph in 3.3 seconds. I could had used one of them for the race’’_, - Bea said sadly.  
_‘’It’s okay, Bea. I made a call to someone who will get you 3.3 second car’’_, - Franky smiled.  
_‘’Who?’’_.  
_‘’Oh, you’ll see. It will be quite the reunion’’_, - Franky chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
_‘’We found her’’_, - Sonia spoke when she entered Marie’s office.  
Sonia passed a folder that held CCTV captures of Bea in town. Marie looked through all of them and felt fumed.   
_‘’You think she’s still there?’’_.  
_'’I doubt it. The CCTV catch of the building that we stopped by was at 10pm, the next catch of the coffee shop was at 10.45pm. The shop closed at 11pm. CCTV didn’t catch anything since she got there. I went to check it out and at the back exit there were no security cameras. I believe she exited through the back and just ghosted’’_, - Sonia explained.  
_‘’Well that’s no help now isn’t it?’’_.  
_‘’There is something actually. Her name has been registered for a race that will start on Friday. The winning prize is 25 million…’’_, - Sonia get cut before she continued.  
_‘’Win the money and disappear forever. Plastic surgeries, paperwork on name change are piece of cake nowadays’’_, - said Marie.  
_‘’Oooor she’s entering to win the money and give back what she owns us’’_, - Sonia thought otherwise.  
_‘’Going soft, are we?’’_.  
_‘’No, being logical in this matter…’’_, - Sonia replied sarcastically.  
Marie stared at Sonia, debated between letting Bea give back the owned money or go for something more cynical.  
_‘’Get Ruby into the race, just tell her not to be too reckless. We’ll let Bea win. And when she does, we’ll kill her…and we’ll take the money. Better than the lent 50K, don’t you think?’’_, - Marie evilly grinned at Sonia.  
  
  
  
  
Sixteen minutes away from the Mob, Bea has been placed at the safehouse behind the Sydney airport. Both Bea and Franky had something to eat and had a lovely long banter for almost over two hours.  
_‘’I still can’t believe you left the secret service to be a mechanic’’_, - Franky laughed.  
_‘’What can I say? I love cars. Love fixing them and modify them. Like, come on, if not the agency what would you go for as a career?’’_.  
_‘’Lesbian escort driver’’_, - both laughed.  
Soon the laughter stopped when someone knocked at the door.  
_‘’It’s ok’’_, - Franky calmed Bea.  
  
Franky opened the door and here entered Rita Connors. Franky’s ex co-worker and Bea’s best friend that she hasn’t seen for a year.  
  
_‘’Oh my God, Rita!’’_, - Bea squealed and jumped for a big hug.  
_‘’Oi you bugger you could of had called me at least!’’_.  
_‘’I know, I know. I’m sorry. I was just too busy with everything…’’_.  
_‘’What? Running away from the Mob?’’_.  
_‘’Yeah, that too’’_, - Bea chuckled nervously.  
_‘’Ok, before anything let me explain more about the race and about the device. In total there are 6 checkpoints. 3 from Sydney to Melbourne and another 3 from Melbourne to Adelaide. After reaching all 3 checkpoints from Sydney to Melbourne you must finish below 10th place. You’re going to stay in Melbourne in a hideout for the night, then the next morning you’ll be racing in a different car, in which Rita will explain in a moment. Once set off and reached 3 checkpoints from Melbourne to Adelaide, in which you must finish below 5th place, you’ll fight for the 1st position at the final leg’’_, - Franky finished and let Rita continue with the information.  
_‘’I run a company that customizes vehicles, so I’m going to lend you two cars. I’ve placed the cars in a hangar just opposite you. You’ll need to choose one for the race on Friday and the other will be transferred to Melbourne tomorrow. Now, about the device. It has only a route map and GPS of your location and in which racing position you’ll be in. We tried to tamper with it a little, but couldn’t do much, because the program’s non hackable. I installed 2 cameras at the front and rear bumpers. Franky brought a few equipment to keep a close eye on you and for the Mob’’_, - Rita finished.  
_‘’Awesome’’_, - said Bea.  
  
All three women walked to the hangar where Bea’s cars were prepared for the race. When Bea laid her eyes on the cars, she couldn’t decide which one to choose.  
_‘’If she’s going to do the ‘innie minnie miny moe’ I’ll choke her to death’’_, - Rita spoke and Franky giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars  
Franky's 2018 Ferrari Portofino:  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Ferrari-Portofino-2018-1280-10.jpg


	3. The Grand Lift-Off

Friday afternoon had come and Bea got ready for the race.  
  
Before she headed to the start line, Rita came by and gave Bea a Springfield XD-S gun that she placed in the glove box.  
_‘’Just like in the good old days?’’_, - Bea smiled.  
_‘’You know it, Red. Now go and kick some ass’’_, - Rita smiled back and fist bumped with Bea.  
  
Bea connected the device so she could keep in touch with Rita and Franky throughout the whole race.  
_‘’Bea? You ready?’’_, - Franky asked just to be completely sure.  
_‘’Locked and loaded’’_, - replied Bea sitting in her Porsche.  
_‘’There are 20 other drivers and about 900 miles of asphalt from here to Adelaide’’_.  
_‘’Sounds lush’’_.  
_‘’Okay, if you’re ready then I’m ready…’’_, - Franky got interrupted.  
_‘’Oi and me too!’’_, - shouted Rita.  
_‘’Yes, if you’re ready…we are ready too’’_, - Franky smiled.  
_‘’The race is starting in fifteen minutes. Head to Bexley to race start. Good luck, Red''_, - said Rita.  
  
Bea arrived to Bexley just in time. The countdown for the race had begun. Bea closed her eyes for a split moment, took a deep breath and when she heard the signal going off…the roar sound of Porsche’s engine almost made Bea wet herself.  
Since after five minutes into the race the drivers started to get a little risky, as they tried to bump to each other to get out their way.  
_‘’Don’t you dare to scratch my car!’’_, - Bea declared.  
Twenty minutes in, first checkpoint reached and the device started to pick up radio signals off the police. Their sirens had been heard by the racers and the five-os were coming up fast.  
  
  
****_*Where are these guys coming from?* *I don’t know. I don’t know there’re over 10 around!* *Where are they heading to?* *South West! South West!* *Copy that, we’re sending more units*  
_  
  
_‘’Stay alert, Bea! You need to push more on a gas, the police are preparing to shut down the city!’’_, - Franky noted.  
While the police tried with roadblocks and backups on the drivers, Bea passed a few and positioned herself in 10th place in the race spewing to almost 184mph on her dashboard.  
_‘’That all you got assholes?!’’_, - Bea felt angry and annoyed.  
In a matter of seconds two police cars were going after Bea. One of police vehicles lightly slammed its front bumper onto Bea’s rear bumper that made Bea lose a bit of a control.  
_‘’Bea, why are you slowing down?’’_, - Franky was intensely curious.  
_‘’Flying pigs are attacking, just give me a bloody second!’’_, - Bea shouted back.  
Bea slammed on a brake that made the police swift by her. When they were just a few feet away from the redhead, Bea quickly accelerated to 90mph, slammed against the police rear bumper and knocked the car out of her way. The police vehicle turned over twice and smashed against the shop windows.  
_‘’Woohoohoo!’'_, -Bea howled and continued speeding.  
  
  
****_*Mayday, mayday! We have minor casualties on M7, we need more backup!* *I have a white Porsche heading towards M31. In pursuit!*  
_  
  
_‘’Bea, there’s another cop coming after you!’’_, - Rita shouted.  
_‘’I know I can see!’’_.  
Bea ran out of options of what to do to lose the old bill as she didn’t wanted to damage the car even more. Something got Bea’s attention and suddenly she decided to use it for her own advantage.  
_‘’Bea? Why are you changing the course?’’_.  
_‘’Only slightly’’_.  
_‘’How slightly?’’_.  
_‘’Slightly enough to lose the cops’’_.  
_‘’Bea…’’_.  
_‘’No, Franky just let me do this! Trust me’’_.  
Rita was sitting next to Franky and she gave her a nod to let Bea do what she had in plan.  
_‘’Ok, Bea, just be careful’’_.  
_‘’Oh I will be’’_.  
  
  
__***I have full visual on a white Porsche. Its heading toward to Campbelltown on M31* *Roger that! The defender units are coming your way* *The vehicle has changed the direction, it’s going towards the incomplete bridge on A9. It’s a fucking suicide, we’re backing up!***  
  
  
_‘’Incomplete bridge? What the fuck is she doing?’’_, - Franky looked at Rita worryingly.  
_‘’Beaaaaa, what’s with the bridge?’’_.  
_‘’You want me to reach the checkpoints in a high rank or not?!’’_.  
_‘’Of course I do, but why choose the bridge?!’’_.  
_‘’Just shut up and let me do the thing!’’_.  
_‘’Oh for fuck sake, first leg of the race and she’s already doing the tricks! Unbelievable’’_, - Franky got frustrated.  
_‘’Calm down, Franky, whatever she’s doing, is for a reason’’_, - Rita tried to calm.  
  
The bridge Bea was on had a 700-meter long gap under the construction.  
The main question was, would the car be able to jump that distance?  
  
Soon Bea explained to both women about her plan, and both Franky and Rita were against it. But it had been too late to turn back and tried a different approach so they just went along with Bea and prayed for the plan to work. Bea almost reached the gap, a few police vehicles that chased Bea stopped in the midway as Bea accelerated more, pressed the button for nitrous boost and off she went with the 250mph.  
  
Franky covered her eyes scared shitless, Rita only stood and watched fiercely.  
  
The Porsche had landed safely to the other side of the bridge, instantly turned to her left and drove on a shortcut route to the second checkpoint in Campbelltown.  
_‘’Woooooooooooooooh!’’_, - Bea screamed her lungs out as Franky and Rita screamed together.  
_‘’That’s how you do it, baby! Hahaaa!’’_, - Bea continued shouting.  
_‘’You’re a fucking twat, Bea! Almost gave us a heart attack!’’_, - Franky yelled.  
_‘’Told you to trust me. I knew what I was doing’’_.  
_‘’Is the car in one piece?’’_, - Rita asked.  
_‘’I think the front is a bit damaged, but it’ll live till I reach the hideout’’_.  
_‘’Stay focused Bea. You’re only on 9th place, which is good, but hammer down to get to a higher rank’’_, - Franky suggested.  
_‘’I’m just getting warmed up’’_, - Bea smiled and blasted music through the stereo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars:  
Bea's 2016 Porsche 911 S Turbo  
https://pvlimages.blob.core.windows.net/images/verylarge/WX16PXN_05062019_1.jpg


	4. Assent & Fondness

Bea was an hour away from Melbourne. She couldn’t wait to get to the hideout and stretch her legs out. Such an intensive race made Bea rather tired too.  
  
Out of nowhere a red sports car emerged from the corner of another road behind. Bea looked over her side mirrors, the other vehicle had tinted windows, so Bea couldn’t see who was the driver that sneaked up on her by a surprise.  
‘’_Hey, Franky? Can you tell me who’s driving an Audi R8?_’’.  
‘’_Sure thing, Bea give me a second. Ok, the driver is Allie Novak. She registered onto the race months ago. She’s a no threat_’’, - Franky affirmed.  
‘’_Oh and Bea?_’’, - Rita joined the conversation.  
‘’_Yeah?’_’.  
‘’_When in Melbourne…no strip clubs_’’, - Rita ended the call.  
‘’_Never even crossed my mind_’’, - Bea grinned.  
  
Bea and the mysterious Allie Novak crossed the line in Melbourne with Bea gaining the 4th position. After the finish line, the Top 10 drove to the Melbourne airport as one of the hangar’s was their hideout and where their second cars were held. Each racer had their separate private slot.  
  
When everybody got settled down and relaxed, Bea took the hand gun out of the glove box in Porsche and placed it in her other car. After securing the weapon Bea walked around inside the hangar and tried to spot that pesky R8. She located the car, the Chevrolet Corvette next to it, but not Allie. Bea shrugged her shoulders and decided to get back to have something to eat. When she turned around, she accidentally stepped on someone’s foot.  
‘’_Ah shit, I’m so sorry_’’, - Bea apologized.  
Bea then looked up the person she apologized to and she couldn’t believe who actually stood right in front of her. It was the same blonde woman she saw back in Sydney at the back of the coffee shop. Tall, blue-eyed, warm smile. Bea took a full glance at her. She looked like an angel.  
  
Was she Allie?  
  
‘’_See something you like?_’’, - the blonde joked and Bea only chuckled nervously.  
‘’_I saw you looking over the mirrors, checking my car out. I guess I surprised you back there on M1_’’.  
  
It was Allie!  
  
‘’_Yes you did. I’m Bea. Hi_’’.  
‘’_Hey. I’m Allie_’’.  
‘’_Sorry about stepping on your foot, really didn’t mean to_’’, - the redhead tried with the apology again.  
‘’_That’s alright, nothing to worry about_’’, - the blonde smiled.  
  
God! That smile and deep stare. Bea almost wheaped down below.  
  
‘’_First time? In the race?_’’, - Bea tried to continue with the chatter.  
‘’_Maybe a thousandth time_’’, - Allie giggled.  
‘’_I know the all Australian roads, I studied hard for this race and never was able to pass the checkpoints in Sydney. I always used to finish below 16th place. But finally, not this time!_’’, - the blonde smiled again.  
Bea only nodded her head, stood still like a rock, had been totally shy, but yet never took her eyes off Allie for a split second. Allie noticed that she charmed Bea, but she didn’t take her eyes off Bea too.  
  
Both of them clearly liked each other, but seemed had no idea how to tell.  
  
Did they fall in love on first sight?  
  
Or just an extensive crush?  
  
‘’_I don’t know if you had anything to eat yet, but if you fancy, I don’t mind sharing my pizza_’’, - Allie pointed at the box by the car.  
‘’_Erm, no I haven’t actually…’’_.  
‘’_Of course you haven’t, you were too busy drooling over my ride_’’, - Allie laughed.  
‘’_So tell me, why did you chose this race?_’’, - Allie started while took a bite of pizza.  
‘’_If I told you, you’ll lose interest in me_’’.  
‘’_Try me_’’, - the blue eyed woman smiled.  
‘’_Well…I borrowed some cash of somebody so I could start my business. The business didn’t take off well as I expected, and the debt was hanging above my head far too long. So that somebody started to throw threats, it got me too scared and paranoid, so had no choice than to run away from them, but that was an unlucky attempt. They almost killed me, but yet, managed to escape again_’’.  
‘’_So, you entered the race to win the money and give back the debt_’’.  
‘’_Yes_’’.  
‘’_Tell me the whole thing, Bea_’’.  
‘’_Whole thing?_’’.  
‘’_Well we don’t have TV here! You can be my action movie audio book. I could listen to your voice forever_’’, - Allie bit her bottom lip.  
Bea smiled nervously again. She wasn’t sure if she should tell the whole situation to Allie.  
  
Could Allie be trusted?  
  
  
  
Back in Sydney, Franky was getting ready for a flight to Adelaide. Rita decided to stay behind and keep in touch with Bea while Franky’s going to be 30 thousand feet up. Before she got onto the plane, Franky received a call from the unknown caller.  
‘’_Franky Doyle?_’’.  
‘’_Yes. Who’s speaking?_’’.  
‘’_You’ll hang up on me if you knew who I am_’’.  
‘’_Or hang up in anyways for wasting my time_’’.  
‘’_Ugh…it’s Sonia Stevens_’’.  
‘’_How did you get this number? Why are you calling me?_’’.  
‘’_It doesn’t matter. I’m calling to make a deal with you and save your sister’s life_’’.  
‘’_And why I should trust you?_’’.  
‘’_Because my daughter was in the same muck up as Bea is right now. Instead of sorting her shit out, she decided to get hooked on cocaine. Did it too much and died of overdose. As a grieving mother and a person that has some humanity in her heart, I want to help you_’’.  
‘’_I’m listening_’’.  
‘’_Bea has bounty on her head. Marie found out about the race and she’s 100% certain that Bea will win. Once she does, Marie will strike. She made me register one of her minions, Ruby Mitchell, into the race to keep a close eye on Bea. The witch herself and her muscle Sean Brody will be in Adelaide soon. I want Marie and her pathetic little goons gone. She’s dragging this Mob to the devil’s den and I want to turn that around for the better. So, I’ll give you the address of the hotel Marie will be staying, I’ll give you more details of Ruby and Sean, I’ll handle the police from Melbourne and Adelaide and of course Bea will need pay up her debt she owns for the Mob_’’, - Sonia finished.  
‘’_I have a feeling it will be more than a 50k_’’.  
‘’_1.5 million_’’, - Sonia assured.  
‘’_As mad and crazy as it sounds, but it’s a fair one. Okay, we have a deal. I’ll be flying out soon. Here’s the number of my colleague that you can pass all the details to_’’.  
‘’_Marvelous_’’.  
  
As soon she ended the call with Sonia, Franky called Rita next.  
‘’_Hey, change of plans_’’.  
‘’_Why, what’s up?_’’.  
‘’_I just had a talk with Sonia Stevens. We made an acceptive deal. I told her to call you so she could give the information to you as well. Tell my team that I’ll be waiting for them in Adelaide tomorrow morning. And please call Bea as well to inform her about Ruby Mitchell. Apparently, she’s in the race watching over her_'’.  
  
  
  
Back in the hideout, Bea talked about herself and eventually told Allie the whole situation with the Mob too. Allie sat and listened, learned a lot about the redhead, but felt sad and sorry for her. Bea noticed that Allie wasn’t in her cheeky mood anymore and she was worried.  
‘’_Too much too handle aye?_’’.  
‘’_No. Not at all. I’ve seen and heard worse_’’, - said Allie quietly.  
Before Bea could say anything to Allie, she got interrupted with a call from Rita.  
‘’_Sorry, need to take this, privately_’’.  
  
Bea answered the device while walked back to her slot.  
‘’_Bea, we have new updates. Sonia and Franky made a deal to take out Marie_’’.  
‘’_What?!_’’.  
Rita explained everything to Bea. Bea only nodded her head to everything Rita had told her to do from now on. She was so deep in the conversation she didn’t notice that Allie stood behind of the corner of her slot.  
‘’_Oi what’s with the radish face?_’’, - Rita noticed.  
‘’_Nothing_’’, - Bea replied shyly.  
‘’_Oooooh. You met someone aye?_’’.  
‘’_Maybe_’’.  
‘’_What’s her name?_’’.  
‘’_Allie_’’.  
‘’_The girl with the red pesky Audi?_’’.  
‘’_The same one_’’, - Bea’s face turned same color as the R8.  
  
Allie listened up on the conversation and smiled. Bea seemed liked her very much, and Allie seemed felt the same way.  
  
Bea finished with the call and waited for a mugshot image of Ruby. While she waited, she got a little startled when Allie popped up and sat next to Bea.  
‘’_Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you_’’, - Allie apologized.  
‘’_I overheard the conversation. My friend, Kaz, is racing with me. Whoever this Ruby person is, we will protect you_’’.  
‘’_No, no, no, Allie, don’t get yourself and Kaz into this mess_’’, - Bea wanted for Allie to back off.  
‘’_Bea, you’re the very first woman that got my attention. We have this connection that I seem can’t get enough. I really like you, Bea_’’, - Allie interlocked her fingers with Bea’s.  
‘’_I’m with you all the way. Ride or die_’’, - she continued.  
  
After the sentence Allie leaned over and locked her lips with Bea’s. Bea was surprised with the kiss, but she didn’t push Allie away…she just let it happen.  
  
‘’_Now, let’s clear the mind a little. Fancy a drag race?_’’, - Allie suggested after the kiss.  
‘’_Can you drift?_’’.  
‘’_Oh yeah! I’ll smoke you_’’, - Allie giggled, stood up and walked to her car.  
‘’_Oh, you’re on!_’’.  
  
Allie and Bea walked hand-to-hand to their cars for a test drive.  
  
  
If only Bea knew that Ruby stood just some feet away, watched and listened.  
  
  
Would Allie be in danger now too?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars  
Allie's 2019 Audi R8 V10 Decennium & 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Audi-R8_V10_Decennium-2019-1280-01.jpg  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Chevrolet-Corvette_Z06-2015-1600-01.jpg


	5. Roughhouse

The Top 10 drivers assembled to the race start. Allie and Kaz were right beside Bea, as both promised to be on a constant lookout for Ruby and keep Bea safe.  
  
There were another twenty minutes till the race start, so Bea just stood by her Dodge Challenger and enjoyed the fresh morning breeze. Allie came over and gave Bea a tight hug. During the hug, Allie spotted Ruby. She whispered to Bea Ruby’s position and before she returned to her vehicle, the blonde gave Bea a full tongue ‘good luck’ kiss. Kaz sat in her Nissan GT-R and threw vomiting expressions to both Bea and Allie that made them laugh. Before Bea hoped inside the car, she quickly scanned through the others and spotted Ruby in her blue Lotus. She acted natural as she was suggested by Rita. Ruby acted natural too, but she felt like someone had stared at her.  
  
And who else could it have been than Bea herself.  
  
‘’_Ok, Bea this is the final leg to the victory. Did Rita update you with everything?_’’, - Franky called up after exiting her hotel.  
‘’_Yeap_’’, - Bea replied whilst looked at Allie to her right, smiling ear-to-ear.  
‘’_To whom you smiling at?_’’, - Franky got interested.  
‘’_No one_’’.  
‘’_No one my arse! Have you seen Ruby anywhere?_’’.  
‘’_Allie spotted her first then I did afterwards. She’s definitely here_’’.  
‘’_Okay…wait wait…who the fuck is Allie?_’’, - Franky got interested again.  
‘’_Ehh...the red Audi...remember?_’’.  
‘’_Oh God, don’t tell me you two already…_’’.  
‘’_No, no. Just…held each other’s pinkies. That’s all_’’, - Bea’s a terrible liar.  
‘’_Aha. I bet 20K you held something under her knickers for the whole night_’’.  
Bea tried not to laugh, because Franky was right about…the night.  
‘’_Look, I’m happy you found someone, but please focus on the race and of course on Ruby. You were given a gun, use it if things will get out of hand_’’, - Franky insisted then continued.  
‘’_To reach two checkpoints in this route will be difficult. You’ll be going uphill for the first, and then roads will get twisty for the second. Be very careful, the barriers are very flimsy and some corners will be slippery. You really don’t want to fly off 400 feet down from making a little mistake. When you pass both checkpoints, the road to the third will be on the motorway again. The third checkpoint is right before entering Adelaide. When you reach the third, push on the speed. Got it?_’’.  
‘’_Got it_’’.  
  
  
  
The race had begun. Allie and Kaz stayed on the same pace as Bea. Ruby was just a few positions further back. Nothing much were going for the first five hours until Ruby overtook Kaz’s car and fired a gun to the front window. Kaz lost her control and smashed into the upcoming lorry. She died instantly from the impact.  
Both Bea and Allie saw the incident, but for Allie was much more take in. Allie saw red and went for Ruby.  
‘’_Allie! Leave Ruby to me!_’’.  
‘’_No! She killed my best friend, I’m the one who should go after her!_’’.  
‘’_Allie!...Allie?!_’’.  
  
Bea watched as Allie slammed her car against Ruby’s as she tried to flip the car in a very unsuccessful attempt. Bea tried to keep herself on the 4th position, but soon the stop needed to be made. Ruby slammed harder on Allie and Allie’s Chevy flipped on a right side, rolled on its roof and slid for 300 meters.  
‘’_Allieeeeee!_’’, - Bea yelled in terror.  
Ruby passed by Bea as Bea stopped to get Allie out of the smoking Chevy.  
‘’_What are you doing, Bea? Go after Ruby_’’, - Allie said weakly.  
‘’_Not going anywhere without you_’’, - said Bea as she fastly unlocked the seatbelt and get Allie loose.  
‘’_Stop being a hero, go after her!_’’.  
‘’_Not without you!_’’.  
Bea dragged Allie by her wrist out of the car that suddenly caught on fire. She took Allie on her arms and ran as far as she could from the car that exploded short minutes after. Bea threw her body to protect Allie and seconds later she screamed in agony. Allie couldn’t understand why the redhead was in anguish, but then realized the piece of glass stuck on Bea’s shoulder blade.  
‘’_You have piece of glass stuck on you, Bea. I’m gonna try to take it out_’’, - said Allie.  
‘’_Do it and quickly_’’, - Bea almost was in tears.  
Allie pulled the glass quickly, but gently. Bea held her breath and bit on Allie’s T-shirt hard till the glass was properly removed. Bea didn’t bleed badly, but the cut was vile.  
‘’_Are you okay?_’’, - Bea asked as she saw Allie in discomfort.  
‘’_From the blast…I think I got a dislocated shoulder_’’.  
‘’_Help for a help_’’, - Bea said.  
‘’_What do you mean…oooww!_’’, - Allie shrieked and Bea sarcastically giggled.  
‘’_Pain is a bitch aye? Get in, time to get some revenge_’’, - said Bea and kissed Allie.  
  
  
  
Bea was a mile away from the rest, but yet, far from reaching the third checkpoint. Bea pressed hard on a pedal to reach the maximum speed of 173mph so she could quickly gain back to the top 5.  
‘’_Bea?! Is everything ok?_’’, - Franky called.  
‘’_Ruby went for Allie and Kaz instead of me. She killed Proctor and tried to kill Allie too_’’.  
‘’_Where’s Allie now?_’’.  
‘’_With me_’’, - Bea turned the device to Allie. Allie waved.  
‘’_She’s been messing with the wrong woman. Show who’s the boss, Bea_’’, - Franky suggested furiously.  
‘’_I’m about to_’’.  
‘’_Uh, it was hot when you said that_’’, - Allie chuckled.  
‘’_Let’s teach the bitch a lesson_’’, - the blonde continued.  
  
  
Bea reached second checkpoint and the twisted roads had begun. Ruby’s Lotus was in her sight.  
‘’_Get the gun from the glove box_’’.  
‘’_You have a gun?_’’.  
‘’_Just in case, for scenarios such as this_’’.  
‘’_Good thinking. What you want me to do with it?_’’.  
‘’_The same thing she did to Kaz_’’.  
‘’_With a fucking pleasure_’’.  
Bea was on Ruby’s tail instantly.  
‘’_What’s your plan?_’’.  
‘’_Shoot at the back window_’’.  
Allie pointed the gun at the Lotus and shot the window that got shattered inside. Ruby lost the control and struggled badly to keep the car in place.  
‘’_Pass me the gun_’’, - Bea demanded.  
Bea rapidly went to the other side of the road so she could shoot the driver’s seat window so Ruby could lose more control. Before she could do that, Ruby slammed across Bea’s Dodge and it was Bea’s turn to struggle with the control.  
Soon she gained back on track, but Ruby was on her again and she used her gun to shoot the roof’s lining. Allie screamed in horror as she was scared, but Bea didn’t give up on the fight.  
  
The bitch needed to go.  
  
‘’_I need you to lay low_’’, - said Bea to Allie.  
As Allie bent down and covered her head with her hands, Bea aimed at Ruby shot her in the arm. This time Bea didn’t watch Ruby lose the control of the car again…she banged Ruby’s car at the back corner of the rear bumper and pushed the Lotus off the cliff.  
  
Allie watched as the Lotus swirled and smashed down the rocky hill. Ruby’s lifeless body went through the shattered front window and fell to the creek 400 feet below.  
‘’_Hahaaaa we did it, Bea!_’’, - Allie screamed with the excitement although it was horrifying to watch a human being dying.  
‘’_Problem is solved, Franky. Ruby’s gone. But we have another issue_’’.  
‘’_We need new wheels. The Dodge is badly damaged. Any ideas where we could get a very fast car?_’’, - Allie continued.  
“_Well, me and Rita thought to have a backup plan, so Rita paid off a racer who’s going be waiting for you in Murray Bridge. The rest of the drivers aren’t that far from you, you’ll fetch them in no time_’’, - Franky stated.  
‘’_If it’s a pink car I’ll kill you_’’, - Bea joked, although she was rather serious.  
‘’_Don’t worry it’s not pink. But…_’’.  
‘’_But what?!_’’.  
  
  
Bea reached the final third checkpoint in 3th place. However, she couldn’t continue with the damaged car, so she went to Murray Bridge where she spotted a man that stood by something she liked to call it – the mighty beast – the Ford Mustang.  
Both women got out the Dodge, shook the man’s hand, thanked him for being such a sport for giving away his car, although he was more happy about the money he was awarded for.  
‘’_Oh, you beauty_’’, - said Bea as she slid her fingers across the bonnet.  
‘’_Is that supposed to make me jealous?_’’, - Allie asked as she looked narrowly at Bea.  
‘’_Not at all, babe_’’, - Bea assured and kissed Allie on the lips.  
‘’_Ok. If you’ll fall more for the car than me, I’ll kick the shit out it and you_’’.  
  
Both women sat inside, started the engine and plugged the device online. Soon Rita called.  
‘’_Nice aye?_’’, - she asked.  
‘’_Very_’’, - Bea smiled as she continued rubbing her hands around the steering wheel.  
Allie slapped Bea’s hands, gave another annoyed look. Bea apologized. She didn’t want to make her blue-eyed princess to get madder.  
‘’_Open the cup holder_’’, - Rita demanded.  
Bea opened the cup holder and inside were two Glock 17 Gen5 guns.  
‘’_Both meant to be yours, but with Allie on board with us, she can claim one for her defense_’’, - Rita suggested.  
‘’_Sounds good to me_’’, - Allie agreed.  
‘’_What about the gun you had in Porsche?_’’, - Rita remembered.  
‘’_Let’s say we used it for our own survival_’’, - Bea replied.  
‘’_Aaaaah okay. Get back in the race. Franky and the team are at Marie’s location, there seems to be a slight problem_’’.  
  
Bea get worried.  
  
After talking with Rita, Bea drove back onto the road and then rang Franky.  
‘’_Hey, Bea_’’, - Franky answered.  
‘’_Rita told me there’s a slight problem?_’’.  
‘’_There is_’’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars:  
Bea's 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Dodge-Challenger_SRT_Demon-2018-1280-05.jpg
> 
> Allie's 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Chevrolet-Corvette_Z06-2015-1600-01.jpg
> 
> Ruby's 2017 Lotus Exige Cup 380  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Lotus-Exige_Cup_380-2017-1280-01.jpg
> 
> Kaz's 2018 Nissan GT-R  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Nissan-GT-R_US-Version-2018-1280-03.jpg
> 
> Ballie's 2020 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Ford-Mustang_Shelby_GT500-2020-1280-01.jpg


	6. Blood & Fire

‘’_Me and my team swept the hotel room Marie and Sean were staying. We found empty weapons suitcases, but not them. The receptionist said that they left not that long ago. The CCTV cameras haven’t caught them anywhere either, it’s like they ghosted on us completely. Bea, no race is worth your or Allie’s life. We can stand down if you…_’’, - Franky got interrupted.  
‘’_Nobody’s standing down! We went through all this shit, we’ll finish it. Ride or die_’’, - said Bea and glanced at Allie.  
‘’_Ride or die_’’, - Allie repeated quietly to Bea as she rubbed her hand on Bea’s inner arm.  
‘’_Ok then. Bring it home, Bea. I’ll see you at Outer Harbour_’’, - said Franky.  
‘’_See you soon little sis_’’  
  
Further back on the other side of the hotel, Marie and Sean sat in a black BMW X2. Marie watched through the binoculars of what the agency were up to.  
‘’_Aw, Bea has a companion with her. And it’s very fun when you’re too smart to outsmart the secret agent too_’’, - said Marie whilst she listened to Franky talking over their radio transceiver on switched channel.  
‘’_Tell the boys to get to the Glen Osmond and report straight away when they see that Mustang. Bea and her precious Allie wouldn’t see what’s coming for them. Now, take me to Westpac House, another ride is waiting for me and you…you take care of Franky_’’, - Marie commanded and Sean nodded.  
  
Franky and her team stood outside Marie’s hotel, tried to figure out where she and her muscle could have been headed. The first guess was the finish line in Outer Harbour, but the CCTV live footage had nothing. Soon, Franky noticed the black BMW that stood not far from the hotel since she got there. The vehicle’s windows were tinted, so she couldn’t see who was sitting inside, but the persons’ silhouettes were visible.  
The vehicle moved and passed by Franky’s unit. Franky excused herself, jumped in her car and followed the suspicious vehicle. After the 10-minute drive, Franky stopped nearby the Westpac House. As much as she expected, Marie got out the car went inside the building, seconds after Sean took off. Franky immediately called her partner and gave away the building’s name where Marie had entered and soon after she went after Sean.  
  
There was only one assignment for Sean to do and it was to take care of Franky. When he arrived to the Outer Harbour, he hadn’t spotted Franky anywhere. He got out the car and had a better look around.  
Still had nothing.  
‘’_Hands in the air, Sean. The game is over_’’, - said Franky as she appeared from behind the shipping container.  
‘’_Ah, miss Doyle. You look more prettier from up-close_’’.  
‘’_How flattering. You look the same prick as in the pictures_’’.  
‘’_I’ll take that as compliment then_’’.  
Sean saw that Franky was holding a gun aiming at him.  
There’s nowhere to run now.  
  
One move and she’ll shoot.  
  
Franky didn’t know that Sean had a gun too.  
‘’_You know my arms are getting really tired as you’re taking forever to arrest me_’’.  
‘’_I said hands in the air dirtbag!_’’, - Franky yelled angrily.  
On that moment Sean didn’t oblige to Franky’s orders. He quickly grabbed a gun off his belt and aimed to shoot. Franky in her quick reflexes saw Sean reaching out for something on his waistband, she didn’t wait and shot him in the stomach. The gun fell out Sean’s hand, his eyes went pale and small amount of blood started to come out his mouth. Sean fell and curled up on the cement.  
‘’_Sean…Sean listen to me. My team is here, they’ll help to stop the bleeding and save your life, just tell me where Marie and the rest of your men are_’’, - Franky tried to negotiate.  
‘’_Over my dead body, bitch_’’, - Sean spat out the blood on his last words.  
‘’_Fuck_’’, - Franky whispered to herself.  
‘’_Franky, I think we have something on Marie_’’, - her partner spoke.  
‘’_Talk_’’.  
‘’_I’ve been just now confirmed that Marie’s on a MD-500 attack helicopter that flew off the Westpac House_’’.  
‘’_Have you located where she's heading to?_’’.  
‘’_She's changing directions every two minutes, I have no slightest clue where she’s heading_’’.  
  
  
  
Bea and Allie were forty minutes away from the finish line. The other five racers were at least 3 miles away from her, there was no need to drive fast.  
She glanced at Allie a few times, the blue-eyed blonde stared up the cloudy sky, it looked like it will pour down with a heavy rain very soon.  
‘’_What’s on your mind?_’’, - Bea asked.  
‘’_Thinking where we could go after all this is finished_’’, - she replied.  
‘’_Oh yeah? Willing to share?_’’.  
‘’_Was thinking to travel around Europe. Maybe Italy or Germany to test drive their new car editions_’’, - the blonde smiled.  
‘’_How exciting. What about somewhere nice and quiet? Just me and you?_’’.  
‘’_We can rent a private island in Philippines. Get loaded with exotic food and drinks. Have long passionate sex and fall asleep under the open sky_’’, - Allie described it so dreamily.  
  
Both women were so deep in their thoughts about their little vacation, they haven’t noticed that someone followed them. It was Sean’s boys in Porsche Cayenne.  
  
  
  
It was a victory for Bea as she crossed the race’s finish line in the 1st position, but soon the celebrations ended as gunshot started to swirl around Bea’s car. Bea zigzagged around the harbour like in the video game as she tried to lose the guys and tried to escape. Franky and her team were still there and were hiding behind their cars to avoid the flying bullets, but a few people got hit in the rampage.  
‘’_Get the fuck out of here, Bea!_’’, - Franky shouted via the device and went offline.  
Bea instantly followed the train tracks, fuck knows where it led to, but Bea had no choice than to go for it.  
Before exiting the harbour, a helicopter appeared from the round corner and now its machine guns started to swirl around the car. Franky from far behind saw that Bea was under the attack. She and her partner hoped in the car and followed the helicopter.  
  
‘’_They shooting around the ground, not us directly. They’re trying to scare us_’’, - Allie noticed.  
‘’_Realized that too, but not going to stop and surrender_’’.  
‘’_What if they’ll make you?_’’.  
‘’_They’ll die trying_’’.  
  
Allie felt amused with Bea’s dominance, but it was not the right time to get all horny.  
  
As expected, it started to rain heavily. Bea saw the Porsche behind her didn’t do too great on a slippery surface underneath its tires. Bea then saw a small container a few feet away ahead of her and slammed hard on pedals reaching the speed of 102mph.  
‘’_What are you doing?_’’, - Allie looked all mortified.  
‘’_You’ll see_’’, - Bea grinned.  
The closer they approached the container the more dangerous it started to be. Bea quickly rotated hard the steering wheel to her right and the grey SUV smashed right into the container with thick red and black smoke coming out above.  
  
  
  
Just a few blocks down Franky and her partner saw the black smoke and a helicopter that flew around that particular area. Franky instantly knew where Bea was.  
Marie saw the trick Bea pulled on her men and with the rage in her she started to shoot directly at Bea’s car. Allie screamed in horror again and ducked down to avoid gunshots from hitting her. Bea drove hysterically to avoid the shots, but had no luck. Bea then drove inside the abandoned warehouse and instead driving inside and stop, she drove to a different direction that led to the roof top.  
  
Suddenly, she slammed on the brakes.  
She was now face-to-face with Marie who spoke first via helicopter’s megaphone.  
  
‘’_You killed Ruby, now my men and you let your beloved sister kill Sean too. You think I’m gonna just take all your money and let you live? It’s your funeral, Bea and Allie’s too. Such a beautiful young woman, so many more years to fulfill her dreams, yet she’ll die with you_’’, - Marie put the down the radio mic and grinned.  
‘’_Buckle up_’’, - Bea whispered to Allie as she started to growl the engine loud.  
‘’_What are you gonna do now, Bea?_’’, - Marie whispered to herself and stared at Bea’s vehicle confusedly.  
‘’_Bea. Cars don’t fly_’’, - Allie said fearfully and held tight to the seatbelt.  
Bea roared the engine again then went on full speed with nitrous canister activated at the same time.  
‘’_Beaaaaa cars don’t flyyyy!_’’, - Allie yawed loudly.  
  
The pilot nor Marie reacted quick enough when the Shelby flew straight towards them. The car’s bumper grasped the helicopter’s tail that made the helicopter swirl and crash by the nearby building. When it landed onto the ground the helicopter didn’t explode, but got swarmed in a black smoke. Bea herself landed the car securely, although the impact was severe. Bea only hurt the side of her head, but Allie was knocked out cold. The car was badly damaged from the hit, but had no signs of peril.  
  
Bea got out the car, limped towards the helicopter and searched for Marie.  
‘’_Looking for me?_’’, - Marie’s voice emerged from behind.  
‘’_So here we are. Two titans among all. This moment was inevitability_’’, - she continued.  
‘’_So’s me killing you_’’, - the redhead spoke.  
‘’_Ah nah nah. That’s not how this book is written. Your legacy ends here, not with a bang, but with a whimper_’’.  
‘’_Haha are you for real? It’s over, Marie. How about we end this in old fashion way? Fist to fist_’’.  
‘’_Mark my words. When I punch the shit out of you and these hands crush your throat, your dying breath won’t be an appeal to God or a message of love to your family. It’ll be thank you Marie_’’.  
‘’_Big words coming from a tiny mouth_’’.  
  
Marie chuckled and observed Bea, she didn’t have a gun anywhere on her, so Marie took the clip out of her gun and threw them away somewhere onto the mud.  
‘’_Fist to fist it is then_’’, - Marie whispered.  
‘’_Did you know that Sonia sold you out?_’’, - the redhead continued.  
‘’_What?_’’.  
‘’_She and Franky made the deal to take you out_’’.  
‘’_Liar_’’.  
‘’_You know what she said? She said and as I quote ‘She’s dragging the Mob to the devil’s den. I want to turn it around and for the better’_’’.  
‘’_You’re bluffing!_’’, - Marie said angrily.  
‘’_Am I? How you think Franky knew where you were in Adelaide? Hmm? Yeah, that’s right. It was Sonia who gave up the whole information and..._’’, - Bea got interrupted.  
‘’_Shut up!_’’, - Marie yelled and threw the first punch.  
It hit Bea on the face and she fell on the ground, but quickly regained back on her feet. Marie tried to hit again, but Bea blocked the blow and threw the uppercut elbow strike to Marie’s chin. Marie wobbled back in pain, but didn’t give up on a fight yet. She spat some blood out her mouth and threw another punch at Bea. Bea had quick reflexes as Franky, she grabbed Marie’s hands and low kicked the knees that made Marie drop onto the floor. Marie screeched in terrible pain, Bea knew she hurt her bad, but Marie stumbled weakly back up on her feet.  
‘’_Oh for fuck sake_’’, - Bea cursed.  
‘’_Those who betray me pays the price with their blood. Just like you will right now_’’, - Marie smirked.  
Marie quickly jabbed Bea’s jaw and the right temple. It made Bea go a little dizzy from the knock and kneeled down.  
Marie saw the opportunity to finish the dirty business and went up fast onto Bea for the final blow.  
Before Marie could throw the final swing at Bea, Bea rapidly stood back up and sucker punched Marie to her throat. Once Marie stumbled back again, Bea went behind her and interlocked her arm around Marie’s neck. Marie still had some energy left to fight back, she elbow punched Bea’s ribs, but Bea’s grip around her neck was way too strong to handle. Bea held and held the interlock for as long she could for Marie to finally pass out from lack of breath, but unfortunately the grasp was too tight for Marie’s neck to handle and it snapped.  
  
  
  
When Bea heard the cracking noise, she knew instantly that it was not good sign. Bea released Marie’s lifeless body that slumped onto the ground and stared at it with grim in her eyes. She didn’t mean to kill Marie, she only tried to make her faint till Franky arrived to the sight.  
Nevertheless, Franky had arrived, but she was too late to make an arrest on Marie Winter.  
She approached Bea who sat next to Marie, still looking horrifyingly at the dead body.  
‘’_What happened?_’’.  
‘’_Rampage gone wrong. I didn’t mean to kill her, Franky_’’.  
‘’_I know you didn’t. Don’t worry about it. What is done is done. We’ll use it as defense mechanism. You’ll be fine. Where’s Allie?_’’.  
‘’_Still in the car_’’.  
‘’_Ok. Go check on her, I’ll deal with this_’’.  
  
Bea limped back to the car where Allie started to come back to life.  
‘’_Hey gorgeous_’’, - Bea strolled her fingers in Allie’s hair.  
‘’_Hey beautiful. Your face…what happened?_’’.  
‘’_Dealt with the devil_’’.  
Allie looked at Bea surprisingly, then turned around and saw the authorities covering the dead body. The blonde hair stuck out the bag, Allie knew it was Marie.  
‘’_It’s over. No we can travel around Europe_’’, - Bea smiled, breathed out in ease and laid her head against Allie’s chest.  
  
Allie also felt in ease, placed her hands around Bea and kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
  
  
Before returning back home, both Bea and Allie were put in a local hospital for couple days for full check-up. When they were let out, the private jet had been waited for them at the airport to return back to Sydney.  
After a 2-hour flight, the plane had landed in Sydney airport.  
The ignition key was given to Bea, when she and Allie exited the jet, to a car that was parked in a long-stay area. When the women approached the car, Bea almost was in tears. The 3.3 cars that were confiscated by the Mob…one of those cars stood in front of Bea – the Dodge Challenger Showdown.  
  
Franky messaged Bea the location for the meet up. She and Allie arrived at exact time Franky wanted them to be. What was more interesting – they met up in the same coffee shop that Bea and Allie laid eyes on each other for the first time.  
‘’_The deal that was made with Sonia has been sorted out. The Mob won’t be bothering you ever again_’’, - Franky stated once both women sat down.  
‘’_Thank you_’’.  
‘’_No. Thank you. To both of you. I’ve decided to give you 30% instead of 10%, so your cut’s in a deposit box in the Martin Place train station. There’s more than enough of cash for you to rebuild your business and maybe for you two to kick back for a while_’’.  
‘’_Kick back?_’’, - Allie asked.  
‘’_Well you know. Relax, take it easy, put your feet up_’’, - Franky explained.  
  
Bea looked at Allie and Allie looked at Bea. They seemed wanted to go somewhere, but something deep inside was stopping them from doing it so.  
  
‘’_Unleeeeeess...if you’re both interested in doubling down. I just got a call_’’, - Franky made both women look at her now.  
‘’_I guess we can postpone the Europe trip for a while, can we?_’’, - Bea asked Allie.  
Allie smiled at Bea, then eyes dropped to the floor and back up at Franky.  
‘’_We are all ears_’’.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**2 months later…**  
‘’_How’s it going over there ladies? Having a good time?_’’, - Franky asked.  
Allie sat and smiled whilst she prepared the EMP gun.  
‘’_There’s no place that we would rather be_’’, - Bea replied as she looked at the front mirror of their Lamborghini…  
  
  
...somewhere on the empty valley road of Western Australia.  
  
  
‘’_Keep it steady babe_’’, - said Allie and gave Bea a kiss on a cheek before she leaped out the window with the EMP gun...  
  
  
…pointed at the police.  
  
  
  
  
  
**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cars:  
Ballie's 2020 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 & 2019 Lamborghini Aventador SVJ  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Ford-Mustang_Shelby_GT500-2020-1280-01.jpg  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Lamborghini-Aventador_SVJ-2019-1280-06.jpg
> 
> Mob’s 2019 BMW X2 M35i & 2018 Porsche Cayenne  
https://www.netcarshow.com/BMW-X2_M35i-2019-1280-01.jpg  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Porsche-Cayenne-2018-1280-01.jpg
> 
> Marie’s 2018 MD-500 Defender attack helicopter  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/2b/f8/eb2bf88a86014f95e8a4c4fdc5bb248f.jpg
> 
> Bea's 2016 Dodge Shakedown Challenger  
https://www.netcarshow.com/Dodge-Shakedown_Challenger_Concept-2016-1280-01.jpg


End file.
